


Just Hanging Around

by Thimblerig



Series: The Lion and the Serpent [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis!whump, Banter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oddly kinky for a gen story, The one where Aramis and Milady are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Tall people make things so inconvenient."</em> </p><p>
  <em>"I promise to be shorter next time."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from a longer, angstier fic still shambling to Bethlehem (and blocking the completion of other WIP, dammit). It made me laugh, and stands on its own pretty well I think. So.
> 
> For a gen fic it turned out weirdly kinky. Content notes are at the bottom, for those who don't like surprises.
> 
> Set some time after Season 2, not spoilery.
> 
> ETA:
> 
> Note to new readers - well, as you can see the longer, angstier fic has happened. Just a warning that spoilers for some fairly significant reveals are starting to crop up in the comments. Up to you. :-)

"I thought that went quite well," she said, drawing back the bar of the cell door.

"Ngggh."

"The middle was shaky in parts, I admit." She walked up to Aramis where he teetered precariously in the middle of the bare room, standing on the balls of his feet to keep his weight off arms stretched high by ropes strung from a ceiling hook, and slapped his face gently until his eyes focused on her: "Almost over."

"Is the Duke away?" he slurred.

"Flying free as a merry bird in a jolly little folksong," she answered. "Our turn now." She tilted her head to see where his wrists were bound, lifted high, painfully, and thoroughly out of reach for one of her stature, and sneered in disapproval. "Tall people make things so inconvenient."

"I promise to be shorter next time, madame."

"Well, there's nothing for it." She put her hands on either side of his neck. "Brace yourself."

"What are you-? Aiheech-" he choked, as she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist in a great rustling of skirts, all her weight landing on him at once.

"This would be easier if you had real hips," she muttered, crossing her ankles and tightening her grip. "Are you with me?" He squeaked in reply. She plucked a tiny knife from the dark curls of her high coiffure and leaned forward, working her hands up one arm. "Do not," she added, "sneeze into my bosom."

"I would never," he mumbled. His breath and beard tickled her skin.

She sawed away at the ropes. It was a good little knife, but better for pointwork than cutting. His breathing was starting to labour. "Tell me when you need a rest," she muttered grimly.

"Keep. Going." He sucked in a deep breath and added, "I think I remember doing something like this before."

"Pff. Who hasn't? But after all the games I find a feather bed is just nicer. Space to move one's limbs and such."

He giggled, and she paused to tweak his ear. "Ticklish." He mumbled an apology. Two more strands of rope and Aramis staggered for footing as one arm came free. She wrapped an arm around his neck, grabbed tight to the bound arm, and _clung_ as their centre of mass swung under the last rope and he worked to get his feet back under him. His face had gone quite grey. She shifted the knife to her teeth so she could pick up his limp arm and wrap it around her torso, tucking icy fingers into the back of her boned bodice and taking as much weight as possible off the strained joint. It wasn't ideal, but it was stable until they could get him a sling and binding. He nodded thanks, still sucking in air. She took some deep breaths herself - her belly and legs were starting to burn and shake.

"I'm sure little Kitty can rub you down with some nice liniment when we get back," she said, starting on the other rope. "She'll enjoy that."

"Don't be mean to Kitty," he answered, still blinking hard.

"Why not? I like being mean."

"I don't think so."

"I really, really do."

He did not answer that; she sawed at the rope to the accompaniment of his wheezing breath. Finally, she paused and dropped a kiss on the crown of his head. "Get ready for the drop."

As the last tie went, they tumbled into a great heap on the cold flagstones. She leant over him, one black curl tickling his nose. "Alright?"

"Ow."

_fini_

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: ropes, knives, trouble breathing, physical injury (not caused by sympathetic characters), and someone gets climbed like a tree. Let me know if you think I've missed something, or rated the story too low.
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, one of my cats has been missing for over a day now, so any happy thoughts you can spare for the rescue and return of loved ones would be most welcome.~~
> 
>  
> 
> My cat died and I miss him, but at least in fanfic you can make everything come out okay. So the rest of the prison break works out fine.


End file.
